


Something in Common

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee Twist Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee Twist Fest (prompt:  what if the new kids were NYADA students?)</p><p>Kurt gets a massage and a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

“You okay?” Blaine could tell that Kurt was upset about something from the stiff way he was perched on the edge of their bed. It was too early for them to go to sleep, but Kurt hadn’t been interested in watching a movie, and Blaine’s head was still spinning from his first day at NYADA, so a little private time to themselves seemed like a good idea.

Kurt sighed, and crawled up to get under the covers with Blaine. “It’s nothing. I’m just not looking forward to taking my mentee to coffee tomorrow. I emailed back and forth with her today and I just don’t think we have anything in common.”

“NYADA must think so, otherwise they wouldn’t have matched you up, right?”

“Somehow I doubt their system is that sophisticated.” Kurt turned away, pulling Blaine’s arm over his waist and leaning back against his chest. “Just cuddle me and tell me everything will be all right.”

“Mm, I can do that,” Blaine agreed, snuggling closer and giving Kurt little kisses on the back of his neck. But Kurt wasn’t relaxing, and Blaine could tell he was going to have a hard time falling asleep, cuddles or no cuddles. “You’re awfully tense. How about a back rub?”

“A real back rub?” Kurt twisted his head around and looked at Blaine excitedly.

“No, a fake back rub,” Blaine laughed. “Here, lie down and I’ll be right back.” Blaine pushed Kurt over onto his stomach and scrambled off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“Patience.” Blaine found what he was looking for, although he was pretty sure he hadn’t left the little bottles hidden on the back of Santana’s bathroom shelf. “Lavender or sandalwood?” he called to Kurt.

“Lavender!” “No, Sandalwood!” came the response from Rachel’s room.

“Great, at least we know they’re paying attention,” Kurt mumbled as Blaine came back to bed. “Sandalwood, please.”

Blaine tugged at Kurt’s t-shirt until he took it off, and pulled his own off over his head. “What? I don’t want to get oil on it,” Blaine said with a mischievous smile when Kurt gave him a look.

Kurt huffed and lay back down, his head pillowed on his arms. “It doesn’t phase you that Rachel and Santana know exactly what we’re doing right now?”

Blaine knew it bothered Kurt, but it just didn’t strike him the same way. “No, not really. They care about you – about us. They’re not making fun of us or anything.”

“But don’t you feel self-conscious?”

“Maybe a little bit.” Blaine lay down next to Kurt so he could see his face. Kurt’s eyes were green tonight against the soft colors of his pillowcase. “But this is our home, we should both be able to be comfortable with being together in our own home. I’ve been here for a month, and I’ve never felt anything but affection from these guys. Admittedly, Santana has her own special way of showing it, but I get that. It’s not like we’re living with the McKinley football team.” 

“Is that your polite way of saying they’re not homophobic assholes?” Kurt asked, smiling as Blaine nodded. “I know, you’re right.” 

Kurt didn’t look convinced, but Blaine figured he was entitled to feel a little self-conscious. Hopefully he would get more comfortable as time went on. And in the meantime, he had a job to do. 

“Ready for that back rub now?” Blaine grabbed the bottle of sandalwood oil and rolled it between his hands. Kurt smiled, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Blaine got up and straddled Kurt’s legs, pouring some of the fragrant oil into his hands and then placing his palms gently on Kurt’s lower back, just above and slightly below the waistband of his sleep pants. He began to massage the oil into Kurt’s skin, softly at first, then with more pressure, moving up and out in rhythmic circles.

“God, Blaine, your hands,” Kurt moaned softly. “How are you so good at this?”

Blaine just chuckled and kept going, taking his time. Kurt winced when he reached what was apparently a sore spot, then relaxed as Blaine worked through the tension.

“You should have just snuck in here one night last spring and started doing this to me. We would have gotten back together a lot sooner,” Kurt joked softly.

Blaine drizzled a little more oil at the top of Kurt’s spine, and started working on his neck, first one side, then the other. Kurt hummed appreciatively. 

Blaine finished massaging Kurt’s neck, and ran his hands down Kurt’s arms, laying down gently on top of Kurt, his chest to Kurt’s back. He loved the way it felt to have his body up against Kurt’s, his warm, smooth skin along his. It felt like home, just as he had said. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, his cheek resting against Kurt’s soft hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt murmured. As Blaine shifted to take his weight off of Kurt, Kurt stopped him. “No, stay.”

Blaine relaxed again, letting his weight settle onto Kurt, pressing him gently into the mattress. “I’ve got you.” Blaine lay still, letting Kurt zone out. He could feel his breathing slow and regular under his chest.

After some time had passed, Kurt roused, turning his head a little bit. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime.” Blaine slid off Kurt, staying close next to him, his hand around Kurt’s waist. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Kurt gave Blaine a soft kiss and then sat up, blinking. “Strangely, I’m thirsty. Want some tea?”

“Sure.” 

They got out of bed and Kurt took Blaine’s hand as he reached for his t-shirt. “Let’s leave them off. It’s your turn next.” Blaine smiled, happy to oblige. If Kurt was so relaxed that he was comfortable walking around the loft shirtless, the back rub had clearly been successful.

Blaine stood behind Kurt as they waited at the counter for the water to boil, his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, enjoying the closeness between them. “So, what’s your mentee’s name, anyway?” Blaine asked. “Maybe I met her at orientation today.” 

“Kitty Wilde. She says she was a cheerleader, but she doesn’t want me to hold that against her. Whatever that means.”

Blaine laughed. “I definitely met her.”

“Yeah?” Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “What’s she like?”

“Clever. Feisty. Doesn’t take shit from anyone. And still kind of nice.” Blaine grinned. “I can’t imagine what you’d have in common with her.”

Kurt poured the water into their mugs and set them down on the table. “Fine. Sit down and drink your tea. It’s not nice to gloat.” Blaine complied, scooting his chair closer to Kurt’s and wrapping his ankle around his under the table. 

“Actually, I think you have even more in common with Kitty than that,” Rachel announced, coming out from her bedroom. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Kurt asked.

Blaine blinked in astonishment as a blond girl followed Rachel out of her bedroom. 

“Excellent taste in massage oil," Kitty began, as Kurt's head snapped up in surprise. "Sandalwood’s my favorite too.”


End file.
